


An Invitation (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backache, M/M, Minor Injuries, Monster of the Week, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Dean no está teniendo un buen día, pero Castiel arregla un poco las cosas.





	An Invitation (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598305) by [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129). 



"¿Estoy envejeciendo?"

Sam se ríe de él, levanta una ceja y pregunta, "¿qué?"

"Tengo que estarlo. Dormir en estas camas de motel de mierda, en sillones, en coches y en el maldito suelo nunca solía doler", explica Dean, presionando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda donde se ha enfocado un dolor molesto. Se estira, retorciéndose la espalda en un intento de obtener algo de alivio. Cruje, lo que ayuda un poco, pero aún está lejos de estar cómodo y la idea de volver a dormir sería atractiva en este punto si la cama no fuera responsable de este problema en primer lugar. Se pone de pie y se tambalea hacia el baño para darse una ducha caliente (suponiendo que haya agua caliente) con la esperanza de que eso pueda ayudar, "¿Quién hubiera pensado que viviría lo suficiente para envejecer?" se queja.

"Lo que sea, amigo", dice su hermano, gesticulando hacia el portátil en el que ha estado escribiendo durante la última hora. "Cuando termines ahí, creo que tenemos algo sobre esas desapariciones".

Y a partir de ahí el día de Dean no mejora. El dolor de espalda con el que se había despertado apenas se desvanecía a medida que avanzaba el día, de hecho, no había habido agua caliente (o, para el caso, casi nada de agua fría), el desayuno consistía en una de las barritas de proteína con sabor a cartón de Sam y la radio finalmente había dejado de funcionar en el Impala, a pesar de los lamentables intentos de suplica que Dean había hecho a su bebé. Y ahora. Ahora Dean está siendo lanzado a los árboles por un Angont gravemente enfadado, una criatura nativo americana que vive en un lago y que tiene una inclinación por ahogar a las víctimas si se acercan demasiado, propagan enfermedades y causan desastres si no están lo suficientemente cerca como para agarrarles.

"Esto no está funcionando", se queja Dean, volviendo a ponerse de pie rápidamente.

Sam está al borde del agua, agitando una daga de madera bendecida por un chamán (afortunadamente, Bobby tiene una gran cantidad de cosas extrañas por ahí, incluso si no están cien por ciento seguros de que esto realmente lo matará, ya que no había mucha historia de la cosa) parece que no va bien.

Dean continúa con su parte del plan, distraer a la criatura, mientras que Sam sigue luchando. Es arrojado a un tronco caído y maldice coloridamente por el dolor que se produce en su espalda.

Hay un fuerte ruido de chillido y un grito triunfante de Sam seguido de lo que solo puede ser una impresionante salpicadura enorme y todo eso le sugiere a Dean que la pelea fue exitosa y que realmente no necesita molestarse en levantarse ahora mismo.

"Ouch."

"Puedes decir eso de nuevo," Dean está de acuerdo, mirando a través de un ojo a la enorme figura que se inclina sobre él un minuto después.

"Ouch", repite Sam, ignorando la mirada que su hermano le dispara mientras le ayuda a levantarse del suelo. Se ha raspado, magullado y se mueve como si tuviera 92 en lugar de 32 mientras caminan de regreso al Impala. "Vamos a llevarte de vuelta al hotel".

Dean gime. Otra noche en esa cama no va a hacer que todo deje de doler.

"¿O podrías dormir en el coche?"

"Por mucho que ame a mi bebé, tampoco creo que pueda hacer eso".

Pero lo hace. Se las arregla para escurrir las últimas gotas de agua de su ducha de mierda, demasiado pequeña, incluso logra una temperatura apenas tibia, también. Sam le levanta y, para cuando se acuesta en el colchón elástico y demasiado blando, ya está dormido.

Al menos un rato.

Se despierta a las tres de la mañana. Sam está en la otra cama, roncando ligeramente y la espalda de Dean palpita de dolor antes de que siquiera piense en moverse, lo cual es ridículo. Pero entonces la cama se está moviendo y ¿qué demonios?

"Dean."

"Joder, Cas", Dean susurra, relajándose un poco (pero aún así tenso) cuando se da cuenta de que solo era el ángel haciendo otra aparición demasiado sigilosa. "Lleva una campana o algo así. Dios mío".

"¿Qué lograría con eso?"

"No importa", dice, girándose lentamente hacia el ángel sentado en su cama. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Comprobando", responde. "Ha habido muchas bajas en los combates hoy y perdí a algunos de mis mejores soldados. Simplemente quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien aquí".

Dean frunce el ceño ante las noticias de Castiel sobre la guerra en el cielo, pero responde la pregunta que le hicieron. "Sí. Sam mató a un Angont, me arrojaron a un árbol. Fue un gran día".

Castiel inclina la cabeza, luego asiente. "Estás siendo sarcástico".

"Sí", Dean está de acuerdo. "Sí, lo estoy. Estás mejorando en eso".

"Lo usas ... a menudo".

Dean no puede discutir con eso. Suspira y se sienta, encogiéndose mientras su espalda protesta por los movimientos.

"¿Estás herido?"

"No estaba siendo sarcástico cuando dije que me arrojaron a un árbol. Dos árboles en realidad", se queja. Siente más de lo que ve los ojos de Castiel sobre él, pasando sobre sus nuevos hematomas recién adquiridos, ahora adquiriendo un tono encantador de verde púrpura intenso y los lugares donde los cortes han comenzado a sangrar a través de los vendajes con los que Sam le había curado.

"Puedo ayudar", dice y antes de que Dean pueda protestar, el ángel está extendiendo la mano y trabajando con su magia de ángel sobre él. Dean parpadea después de que los dedos toquen su frente y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, los cortes y los moretones han desaparecido. No es la peor lesión que Castiel ha curado en él, pero el hecho de que el dolor en su espalda desaparezca junto con el dolor de todo lo demás es una sensación espectacular.

Dean murmura, se mueve experimentalmente para asegurarse de que el dolor, de hecho, se haya ido y encuentra que se siente mejor que en mucho tiempo. "Huh", dice, con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se quita los vendajes inútiles y los arroja a la mesa de noche. "Podría besarte por eso".

Cas le mira con una expresión curiosa, como si estuviera tratando de dar sentido a esas palabras de la misma manera que cuando le busca el sentido al sarcasmo o los coloquialismos humanos, pero luego hay una pequeña sonrisa en su cara cuando responde, "Podrías".

Los ojos de Dean se abren con esa declaración porque es lo último que esperaba que respondiera el ángel. Claro, han hecho todo este tipo de coqueteo (asumiendo que Castiel incluso entiende lo que significa), ha habido muchas miradas largas y significativas y una falta general de respeto por el espacio personal. Castiel es una persona con la que Dean siempre ha podido contar, incluso cuando no podía contar con Sammy. Así que solo se sorprende cuando pregunta: "¿Eso es una invitación?"

"Es lo que quieras que sea, Dean".

Y Dean no necesita más indicaciones. Se inclina hacia delante, aunque descubre que Castiel se ha acercado de alguna manera desde que Dean se volvió hacia él y le besa. Al principio no es nada, solo labios sobre labios, pero luego la mano de Castiel se posa en su hombro y se intensifica. Desliza su lengua en la boca de Castiel y sus propias manos tiran del ángel, tratando de acercarle. Muerde ligeramente el labio de Castiel y gana un gemido gutural por su esfuerzo.

Hay un brillante destello de luz que Dean puede ver a través de sus párpados cerrados y puede escuchar el vidrio de las ventanas moviéndose ligeramente en los marcos. Sonríe, rompe el beso y abre los ojos, "¿Un pequeño problema, Cas?"

"Desafías mi control como siempre", contesta Castiel, viéndose un poco sacudido por su casi deslizamiento. Perder el control no hubiera terminado bien. "Tenemos que ser cuidadosos."

Dean asiente, eso es bastante justo. Si bien está completamente complacido consigo mismo por poder tener ese efecto en Cas con solo un beso, realmente no quiere ser cegado o incinerado o cualquier otra cosa que pueda pasar si su forma de ángel saliera a jugar de verdad.

"Debería irme", dice Cas, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo dice. Hay un retumbar de truenos en un cielo sin nubes y sin lluvia y sus ojos se lanzan hacia el techo como si le estuvieran llamando de vuelta al caos que dejó allí. 

"Debería irme", dice de nuevo. Mira a Dean y agrega: "Quiero quedarme".

Dean agarra su brazo y responde, "Podrías".

"¿Eso es una invitación?" Pregunta Castiel, respondiendo a la pregunta anterior de Dean.

Responde con la misma respuesta que le dio Cas: "Es lo que quieras que sea".

........................................................................................................................

Por la mañana, Dean se despierta sin el incómodo dolor de espalda, que no es sorprendente, dado que dormía medio encima de Castiel, pero el ángel todavía acostado (ciertamente no durmiendo) a su lado se revuelve con una mueca.

"Te recomiendo que consigas mejores alojamientos".

Sam se ríe desde la pequeña mesa colocada en la esquina de la habitación, donde está trabajando en su portátil. "Sí, la próxima vez habrá dos habitaciones".


End file.
